Melee Weapons
Mêlée weapons (pronounced "MAY-lay") are used in hand-to-hand fighting. Many zombie survivalists promote or even recommend mêlée weapons over firearms. One such proponent is Max Brooks (author of the Zombie Survival Guide), who has written in his book, with outstanding clarity, "Blades don't need reloading." They can range from simple tools to long blades designed for combat. Since ammunition will become increasingly difficult to come by, it is important to keep a quality close-quarters weapon handy. However, using mêlée weapons causes you to run the risk of exposing yourself to infection, either through a zombie bite or blood splatter (although Solanum infected blood solidifies, partially minimizing this concern. Safety goggles and a closed mouth while attacking should protect most melee weapon wielders), especially if you are tired or injured. In addition, while a katana or a scimitar might be great to have during a zombie apocalypse, they're about as useful as bare hands if you don't know how to use them. One should be careful not to underestimate the effects of fatigue while using melee weapons. While adrenaline will endow extra strength and energy, this chemical reaction is a emergency fight or flight response, and will not last long. Only the highly fit should engage in melee battle for more than a few minutes without having an escape plan. Lobotomizer The Lobotomizer or 'Lobo' was a melee weapon in Max Brooks' World War Z. It mainly consisted of the components of a GI shovel with two axe blades on either side. It was designed by the U.S. Marine Corps to combat the zombies, but could be equally useful in real life. Simply take a flat shovel, preferable no larger than 2 feet long, and weld two axe blades on either sides. It can be used for peircing, smashing, and slashing, though the latter works somewhat ineffectively. Bludgeons Bludgeons are weapons that do damage through blunt force trauma, or bashing. Such weapons can be found almost anywhere, even if you have to use a fallen tree branch. Finding one that can take repeated punishment of smashing zombie skulls is a bit trickier, but things made from aluminum are both lightweight and durable. Mace A mace is an type of bludgeon designed to injure through, or cave in heavy armor. Typically, they are heavy weapons used by various nations across the globe during the Middle Ages. If ever there was a zombie outbreak in medieval Europe, the knights (or priests, since internal injuries were considered the province of God) who knew what they were doing would probably be using these. A single swipe of a well-made mace can cave in a steel helmet and the head unfortunate enough to hide under it. Its pronged (sometimes spiked) knob is also capable of breaking even the thickest bones. The flanged mace favored by the Mongolians was so effective that it could literally disintgrate a human skull in a single strike. However, as may be expected, maces are somewhat rare these days. And being the heavy weapons they are, much skill and strength are required to use and carry them. However, if you can find one and have the considerable strength and fitness required to effectively wield it, you have yourself a great close-range zombie-smasher. Just make sure that you have something to protect yourself from the splatter. Flail The flail immediately conjures up images from the Dark Ages. A metal stick or ball attached to a handle via a chain, flails were swung in a circular arc and brought crashing down on an enemy's head. Even if they were wearing a helmet, the flail would deliver some serious blunt force trauma, and the helmet could become so distorted that should the intended victim somehow survive the battle, they'd require a blacksmith to help pry the helmet off his head. An even more insidious weapon was the morning star, which had numerous spikes on the ball itself, and when used on an unarmored human head, could cause such damage that most of the brain itself could be flung out of the shattered skull. Over time and repeated usage, the spikes wear down and become nubs, but this does not significantly diminish the damage rendered. However, don't even think of using this against the undead unless you have lots of practice, or no alternative. Even fully trained modern experts wear reinforced helmets when demonstrating these weapons, because the whirling ball is so unpredictable that the user has a very good chance of smashing his own brain in with the thing. Hammer This is a weapon, (although many think of a game when you mention the term warhammer to them) is yet another invention from the dark ages. It was commonly used by infantry to knock horsemen off the horse, and could penetrate the plate armor with a well-struck hit. It has a spiked one end, and a blunt other end. It can be used in many ways, most of them are thought of as tool (hammer, pickaxe, crowbar (if the end is curved)), but it can be used as a weapon. mostly, this is quite useful when you know how to handle it. it is quite heavy, but it can penetrate the zombie skull. But you have to be careful, because it is often curved, and CAN get stuck in there. Not to mention, mostly Europeans could get their hands on it (because of the dark age origins of it). But it is a useful tool/weapon. If you need a weapon get it. If you can get a sword or a hammer choose the hammer. It is a multi tool and does not rely on a edge to do the work and will last longer than a sword which requires sharpening and eventually reforging after long term use. There is a reason why Paladins in a Fantasy Role Playing setting tend to prefer warhammers over swords when dealing with the reanimated dead. Bō Bō are long wooden or metal poles. Basically an Asian staff, mastery of these weapons began millenniums ago in the Shaolin Temple, in what is now Henan Province, China. From there, their ideas were the basis for other Asian martial arts. Because Asian history is devoid of armies or cavalries donning heavy armor, bashing weapons were reserved for unarmored combat, and piercing and slashing weapons for light armor. As such, some bō's may be ineffective at breaking bones. Sturdy equivalences or replicas are easily improvised from simple wooden dowels at your local hardware store. Kanabō A dangerous weapon from Japan, the kanabō is a heavy, 2–3 foot long club made from either metal or wood, with rows of either round metal studs or spikes running down the length. The main problems with the kanabō are that it is very heavy (over 35 pounds), hard to find, and has little to no secondary purpose (unless you are hunting and need a secondary method of putting prey down, which would need to be around the size of a elephant to not be overkill). Even in feudal Japan, the weapon was rarely used by soldiers, instead being more of a weapon for those with major strength who could swing and recover fast if they missed their target. In addition, the kanabō may smash a zombie's head a little too well, splattering infected brain matter all over you like watermelons at a Gallagher show. Nunchaku Made famous by kung fu master and screen legend Bruce Lee, the nunchucks are ill-advised for use in zombie warfare. Nunchucks are designed for use against armed opponents, ones who’ll feel pain, who can be disabled, and will be intimidated and distracted by the lightning-fast and unpredictable movements of the one wielding them. Zombies don’t use weapons, they don’t feel pain, they’ll still try to get you even with broken limbs, and they won’t even notice a spinning nunchuck, let alone be intimidated by it. However, in the hands of a trained user, nunchaku can deliver incredible amounts of force to the skull and effectively crush it in a single blow. Police batons, nightsticks, and Tonfas A police officer's baton is specifically designed so that it doesn't kill people, only incapacitates them. It doesn't have the necessary power to crack a human skull. Best to ignore these, unless the situation dictates that you get out of an area as quickly as possible, leaving you little time to kill each and every zombie, in which case these would be useful in knocking aside ghouls in your way. On the other hand, the tonfa, made of thick hard wood or metal, is of use for cracking zombie skulls or the solid wood antique police billy club which was used before the less lethal modern variants came out although these are rather rare. Random Items These are common place tools, which can be used in times of desperation against the undead. If this is the only weapon you have, don't let it go, but if you have something better it's dead weight. See also: Improvised Weaponry Crowbars Made to be sturdy due to their purpose of prying things open, this is an incredibly useful weapon, and extremely versatile tool as well. Not only can you bash zombies with it, but you can drive either end through a zombie's head to kill it instantly (although you have to be very careful not to get it stuck, especially when using the claw end). They are also quite durable, and are readily available from any hardware store. Finally, the crowbar has a key advantage over other melee weapons—it can be used for its original purpose of prying open boxes, doors, windows, and what have you. Its only drawback may be its limited range. This can be solved by buying a longer crowbar, but the extra weight is inconveniant. Titanium crowbars are becoming available to north America recently. Titanium is lighter than steel, but more than twice as strong. Baseball bats Baseball bats are large clubs of either wood or aluminum (Aluminum is the most recommended out of the two, due to the fact it takes longer to break). However a wooden bat can easily be turned in to a deadly weapon if it is modified with harder iron nails. This is commonly referred to as a nail bat. They have a long reach and can be found anywhere baseball is played (which is to say, anywhere in the United States), and most importantly, they have enough power to crack a skull open in one blow or if you need to cripple it, a good hit in the spine will do. However, actually doing so takes a great deal of upper body strength, as their light weight actually worked against them in this way. For most people though taking a ghoul down should be easy assuming the person is not suffering from intense strain in a muscle. Because it is so light and cracking the skull takes a powerful swing, it's advised that you only use it if you're fighting a few zombies at a time, or if you're trying to quickly get through a crowd of zombies and don't have the time to kill them. Baseball bats are most commonly found in sporting goods stores and at baseball fields, though they can also be found in homes, often as ad-hoc home defense weapons. Golf clubs Easily found in homes and sporting goods stores throughout the U.S., these are better used against the living than the living dead. Don't plan on using your lucky 9-iron on an attacking ghoul, unless you plan to make him look funny with that 9-iron wrapped around his neck as he starts biting your face off. Cricket bats Popularized by Shaun of the Dead, cricket bats can be found throughout Britain and other cricket-playing countries. They are similar to the American baseball bat, and slightly more durable, but with many of the same problems. When using one, consider using the narrow end to hit zombies with—it will increase the pressure on the skull, making it easier to crush it. However, doing this may strain the bat. Pipes Pipes are generally to be found anywhere there is plumbing, which is basically anywhere a human would inhabit. There are several varieties of piping coming in a variety of different materials. These include lead, copper, iron, steel and PVC plastic. Ideally, the best piping to use as a weapon would be any pipe with a heavy weight. Steel and lead pipes would be best suited for the task of bashing heads, although, like bats, they still require a great deal of upper body strength. Iron pipes are somewhat rare these days, and copper pipes are typically not very thick. PVC piping should be ignored altogether, due to its light weight. Brass Knuckle All a brass knuckle will really do is bring up a false sense of security and a bitten arm. If yo u punch a zombie on the face, all it will do is shove them back 10cm and make a bite on your fists/arm. However, if you have someone you don't like in your group, why not use the brass knuckle to your advantage. Carpenter's hammers The way that a carpenter's hammer is weighted makes it easy to drive it through a zombie's skull. However, its short reach means that you will have to get uncomfortably close to a zombie to kill it. Also, you will want to resist the temptation to try driving the claw end through a zombie's head. It may seem like a good idea at first, but you will quickly change your tune once the claw gets stuck and the zombies start taking chunks out of your neck. Consider switching to a better weapon when you find one. If you're fortifying a building, however, a hammer is invaluable for putting up and maintaining defenses. They can be found in hardware stores and in the average garage. Sledgehammers Sledgehammers are generally used in demolitions and heavy construction work. With a heavy end weighing as much as ten pounds connected to a long two-to-three foot pole, it can bash through a brick wall if given enough time and smash an unprotected skull like an over-ripe pumpkin. However, it is a heavy weapon and requires a significant ammount of strength to lift and use for the average person. Every swing will also take precious time to recover from but assuming you aren't surrounded by zombies it shouldn't matter. As quoted from APNS - "When used against your typical zombie you must be retarded slow if you can't recover in time." Tire irons Tire irons are used to replace flat tires in emergencies by prying the edge of a tire away from a wheel, typically coming in pairs. Since most are made of metal and have both heavy and blunt ends, they are sometimes depicted as ad-hoc weapons (as in the original Night of the Living Dead). In a zombie outbreak, the tire iron is as effective as a crowbar, due to its similar shape. Although it can't pry open doors, it can be used to change tires, which will be important if you're using a car. If you can't find a crowbar, a tire iron makes for a great substitute. (Technically, this item is really a Lug Wrench.) Slashing and Piercing Weapons Tools meant for chopping through thick material have the advantage of being made for heavy use, which means that they are very unlikely to break when you're using them against zombies. However, most slashing weapons were designed to fell opponents who feel pain, require organs and bleed out. Likewise, piercing weapons are only effective against zombies if driven into the skull - often a daunting prospect in the heat of battle. These weapons technically belong to the same category, though some are more adept at slashing than piercing and vice versa. Although addressed under machetes and axes, some other makeshift choices such as a meat cleaver could provide a back up weapon if there are no better choices. Always keep a little dull, as it tears more. Remember that most of these weapons are no bigger than your forearm and that you must be dangerously close to the zombie. Machetes Machetes are built for chopping through thick material, such as brush and wood, or as seen in many tropical third-world countries and slasher films, flesh and bone. A useful to ol as well as a weapon, it typically requires several swings to penetrate the skull, or one very well placed strike. Reliable skull shattering weapons are typically two handed for additional power and control. And as with any blade, it can get stuck in the skull. If one can get enough torque on their swing and lateral positioning, hard slices to the neck may sever the spinal cord, permanently immobilizing the zombie (though the skull is still capable of biting). All around, the machete is a useful weapon. Frequent sharpening may be necessary to keep the machete usable over weeks and months of usage. Saws Though chainsaws are for the most part absurbly impractical weapons, some electric saws are. Many handheld ones, however, aren't due to the fact that they're too light and have too much traction on a zombie's head. However, a cleaving saw, designed for sawing massive trenches in wood (and skulls) has a single blade about an inch thick and has a sealed guard around it that completely eliminates the threat of zombie's blood and guts from interfereing with the machinery. Also, it doesn't need to be lubricated, due to the fact that a single coat sticks into the rubber liners inside the actual rotors and last for decades. The amount of saw actually exposed is minimal, about that of a waning moon at it's most extreme period. Also, the inclination of the serration in the blade causes all discharge to be flung at the ground and not towards you, like traditional saws do. This effect is further assured by blade guards and handle guards. Most saws, however, use gasoline, which might be in short supply. Otherwise, you can modify your saw to have an electrical input to charge it that way. A ten hour charging period with newer saws generally lasts them about 18-20 hours or work. Another problem is saw's weight, cumbersom gait, and timely startup. But overall, if you have a good build and weigh a lot than you should have no problem hefting around a cleaving saw. Many cleaving saws on top of that also have incredible rotary power, allowing a head to be sawed through like a piece of cake. Knives A knife is a sharp blade, typically about four to ten inches long, attached to a handle. Two factors limit the usefulness of knives against zombies. First, their short reach requires one to get in close in order to attack, which presents a great deal of danger. Second, a knife can get stuck in a zombie's skull with difficult means of removing it (the short handle doesn't help much), leaving you vulnerable to attack. A rguably the best combat purpose a knife can serve is as an absolute last resort, extreme close-quarters, semi-disposable weapon, to be jammed into a zombies forehead, eye or, best of all, temple. However, although knives are not great against zombies, it is important to keep one on you, as they are great for utility purposes (cutting rope, food, fabric, etc.) and for fighting off bandits. Trench Knives A combination of a brass knuckle handgrip with a long spike or knife blade on one end, these are among the best weapons to use if you are forced into close-quarter combat with the living dead. Originally developed for trench warfare in World War I, the brass knuckle can bash a human skull with enough force, and the knife or spike can puncture a metal helmet—to say nothing of a skull—with ease. The trench knife is small, lightweight, and due to its grip, easy to pull out, making it a very effective hand-to-hand weapon. Unfortunately, they are extremely rare nowadays, as very few were made after World War I. The few that do exist are most likely not in any condition to be used in combat, due to the fact that they are ninety-year-old museum pieces. If you want a good trench knife, you may have to have one custom-ordered before the zombie apocalypse. In summary, while trench knives are very good for hand-to-hand combat, they can be extremely hard to come by, unless bought online. They are not illegal in most of the United States, only in California, but as always after the fall of civilization, no one will stop you from committing crimes. Katar This is an Indian dagger originally designed by the Rajput warriors to defeat the enemy. Instead of a normal dagger hilt, there are two parallel straps linked by a crossbar. The crossbar is grasped in the fist, and the dagger is used with a punching motion. Points are often reinforced for added effectiveness in puncturing mail, and would easily pierce a zombie skull. Blades are often made thin with a heavy reinforcing rib up the center of the blade, up to the thickened mail-piercing tip, so the katar is frequently deceptively light-weight for its size, allowing for quicker attacks. Many Katars have a long gauntlet attatchment to protect the hand and wrist in duels, and they will also provide good protection from undead jaws. The downside is thay it is designed mostly for thrusting, so there is a cosiderable trade-off in terms of slashing and chopping potential. Also, they are more cumbersome and harder to carry than your average knife, but the ability to instantly kill with a punch, one of the most basic human actions will be useful. A katar is useful if you happen to own one(or preferably two), but you are at no disadvantage if you don't. Bayonets Bayonets effectively allow your medium to large firearm to be used as a spear. Although not as effective as a regular spear, it is conveniently attached to your main firearm for a nice quick backup weapon should you suddenly run out of bullets and start going, "Oh crap, I need a backup weap- wait, it's already deployed!" The downsides are a slight increase in the overall length and weight of a gun, making it slightly less maneuverable in cramped places. Bayonet fighting consists of stabbing, slashing, and yes, even smashing, but most people not trained in this dying martial art will mostly just use it as an extended stabbing stick. A bayonet will prove useful as a last stand weapon due to having it always(usual choice in a zombie situation) equipped. Note that bayonets should be only used as a backup after all ammo have been expended because zombie matter may clog the inside of your barrel as you hack and slash with the bayonet. Remember, a clogged barrel is not a happy place for bullets, and you don't want to be on the bad side of an unhappy bullet. Also at the very least you can take off the bayonet and use it as a regular knife. Katanas Katanas are the much-celebrated traditional sword of the Japanese people. They come in many sizes and all share the same basic shape. Once the weapon that samurai would live and die by, katanas are now largely show pieces and ceremonial objects. A well-made katana can be a highly effective weapon for battling the walking dead. Its light weight and a very sharp edge means that it can easily cut through unarmored enemies (the comparative scarcity of iron in Japan meant that the Japanese never developed heavy plate armor like the Europeans, causing them to focus more on cutting than piercing, though the steels in Samurai armor are roughly as strong as plate armor, some may even be stronger according to some historical accounts). The katana is not difficult to use, however, it requires a great deal of training and care to use safely and most effectively. The katana can easily behead something, it was famous for doing so and is also famous for cutting several bodies in half, the most common being two-body-blades, but going up to six-body-blades. Generally curved swords are more effective cutting tools, Japanese or not, than straight swords and the hilt curve combined with the blade curve reduces friction on the user's wrist. It has soft and hard metals in it's careful forgery, making it sharp and flexible. While the entire blade is sharp, it is sharpest usually anywhere from 3-12 inches from the top. Some well made katana tips or kissaki are even comparable to a modern scalpel. This was done to encourage the samurai to keep their distance when using the weapon, this same advice will be helpful in the fight against the undead. The middle of the katana is also the strongest. The katana is not without drawbacks, however. A katana has only one sharp edge as opposed to the double-sided European sword and some Chinese swords, this was primarily meant to give the katana more room for a resistant back end and to be able to block with the back end to reduce the risk of damage to the blade, though depending on the zombie being faced the second use will not help you very much. Samurai were famous for having two swords, the katana and the wakizashi. The samurai would use the wakizashi in places he was not allowed to take his katana and the wakizashi was smaller, lighter, and easier to use indoors (though the katana can still be used effectively in tight spaces, even as a thrusting weapon). Finally, most of the katanas found in the West are mass-produced in China, and are not particularly well made. Some will not even hold up for one zombie attack. Others will, but will also degrade in quality quickly. A true katana made using traditional methods is a very difficult weapon to find, but very well could last through the entire apocalypse and longer, and will most likely be extremely expensive. Don't bother seeking one out unless you live near a museum, or have a traditional, authentic Japanese katana as an heirloom or ceremonial weapon. Overall the katana is one of the best weapons against the undead. In terms of cutting, many, professionally opinioned or not, consider the katana the greatest weapon ever produced by mankind. However if you don't have one when the outbreak hits, you should probably give up on ever getting one. Even though a katana can last a very long time, it does require cleaning after every fight as soon as possible to avoid damage. As shown at public speakings, the katana is the favored weapon of Max Brooks, writer of the Zombie Survival Guide. Brooks claims that until the lightsaber from Star Wars is made real, the katana is the best melee wepon to use against the undead. Wakizashi The wakizashi is the second sword commonly worn and used by the Samurai. At first glance it is a scaled down katana, since it's a lighter one handed weapon with space for your second hand as well, it would seem that the only advantage the katana holds is being longer. However, katana and wakizashi were rarely made in the same manner, and the quality of even a true to life wakizashi will vary. It was primarily an "honor-blade" for the samurai, used to commit seppuku. However it was also a self-defense blade, samurai were not allowed to take their katana to certain places or in certain buildings, but the wakizashi never left his side. In the battle against the undead, it is a good weapon alternative to the katana, due to the fact that the only difference is length, making this an ideal indoor weapon and even outdoors if you have the proper strengh and coordination to do damage with it. Nodachi Considered the claymore of Japan, the nodachi is essentially an over-sized katana. Translating into "field sword", the nodachi was used primarily against cavalry, and could easily cut a man in two. You may be thinking bigger is better, but the nodachi is a very cumbersome weapon to use. Being a field sword means you won't be taking this indoors. It is also so long that you will have a very difficult time pulling it out of its sheath without assistance, samurai always had an assistant to help them draw it. Plus, like the katana, it only has one sharp edge. The katana forging techniques were not always used in it's making either. Even the samurai fell out of favor with the weapon, preferring to use a spear or the nagamaki. Still, if you are in an open space and are surrounded by zombies, a nodachi's extra length is certainly preferable. The scabbard was also a traditional saya(the Japanese word for scabbard), and it's size makes it impossible to use for taijutsu, the advantage of a saya as opposed to a more flexible leather scabbard. Though weight advantage between the two is debatable, unless your name is Sasaki Kojiro you are better off with a Scottish claymore. European Longsword While contentious in its efficacy, the longsword of the European Renaissance and onward proved to be a versatile weapon, equally capable of engaging armored and unarmored opponents alike. With even the heaviest longswords weighing less than 2.5kg (about 6lbs), the longsword could easily be used by an individual of average weight and strength to carry and cut through rotting zombie flesh. Most long swords come double edged so care must be taken not to cut oneself while using it. The usual cleaning and sharpening is also required to keep the blade in working order. Outside of Europe, they may be difficult to find outside of museums or private collections, so you may have to acquire one beforehand if you wish to use it, however they are significantly easier to find than the katana and if you want one you shouldn't have much trouble. Short Swords Ideal for fighting zombies in indoor conditions or in enclosed spaces, the short sword is a good back up weapon. While you do have to get close to a zombie to get a kill due to its short length, its small size allows easy carrying options and conceal-ability when you’re on the run. Good examples of competent short swords include the Roman Gladius or the Spartan Xiphos. Though these were often used behind shields so don't go in feeling these are the only weapon you'll need. Also, many newer variants of shortswords now feature a straighter blade, and are titanium-bladed, while integrated with lead for a crushing, slashing blow that largely eliminates the possibility of it getting stuck in a zombie's head. Sabers Sabers are curved blades designed for use by cavalry soldiers and officers as well as naval infantry/marines. They were designed for slashing and stabbing at enemies whilst mounted on a rapidly moving horse, and for the close confines of boarding actions against enemy vessels. Before you grab one and go all Captain Nemo on the undead, remember that sabers are built for slashing and stabbing. While not impossible one can use a saber to decapitate limbs or smash a skull it is extremely pointless and impracticle and should only be used in that manner if one happens comes upon a situation where one desperately needs a weapon and the saber is the only thing around. However if it is the only weapon you can find it should be quickly traded for weapons more practicle for zombie slaying. They are relatively common in European museums, castles and manor houses. Any 17th-18th century example should, if kept in working order, makes a flashy impractical weapon. Many are still used today, most easily accessible in the military, and some can even be purchased in stores. A knuckle guard will also keep your hand safe. Talwar This is the classic Indo-Persian saber. However, it incorporates several features that may increase its utility over the standard saber. First, many tulwars are thicker at the end of the blade than at the hilt, making them somewhat "point heavy". This means that it takes less effort to make a good chop. Second, while the spines are often thick, the edges are frequently hollow ground and VERY sharp - great for spitting a zombie's skull. And the pommels are generally tipped with a short spike that can be used as a last-ditch skull crusher. Some tulwars, especially ones from the Punjabi region, also incorporate sturdy knuckle-guards that can double as brass knuckles in a pinch (see "trench knife" above). Avoid late 19th-early 20th century "arsenal" blades, as they are often poorly tempered junk. Plain, unadorned early to mid 19th century specimens can often be obtained for a reasonable price. Ignoring the forging that goes into the swords, the Tulwar is similar in shape to the katana but has more curvature and a straight hilt. Fencing Swords Essentially a foil or a rapier, these swords came into popularity after advances in firearm technology made heavy weapons and armor obsolete. To anyone who has seen a fencing match, you'll know just how fast these things can be. However, these swords are absolutely horrible to use against zombies. They lack the power or weight to sever bone, and the stabbing and slashing motions it was designed for will have little to no effect on your undead attacker. The only possible killing strategy would be to stab a zombie through the eye followed by an agile twirling motion to scramble the brain like an egg. Even master fencers will find this maneuver next to impossible - there is only one recorded successful in the field. The length of the rapier will make it difficult to draw in close spaces as well. Generally, these are the worst swords to chose from. Pole weapons Pole Weapons date back into prehistory, based on the concept of doing damage at a safe distance. There are many kinds of pole weapons, and many are practical as a primary weapon against a horde of zombies. However become useless in cramped spaces. Spear :"PERSIANS! Come and get them!" -- King Leonidas, Battle of Thermopylae The spear is one of the most basic of human weapons. Spears with flint heads were first used by Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon man over 10,000 years ago, and were later used to great effect by Greek and Roman infantry in the classical age. Today, most spears are relegated to ceremonial roles, or are used by indigenous tribes in remote corners of the world. The spear offers a great range advantage over other melee weapons, with some exceeding seven to eight feet, and they are as easy to create as sharpening a broom handle or duct-taping a sharp object to the end of one. However, one can only stab with a spear, and once a zombie closes in, the spear becomes less effective. Most spears are metal tipped with a wood shaft, metal or plastic is not advised. The only practical ways to kill a zombie with a spear are penetration through the eye socket, or under the jaw, into the brain. These are still very difficult thrusts. Where the spear excels isn't as a zombie killer, but controller. Spears with attached crossguards can neutralize a zombie at a safe distance. A line of infantry wielding spears that disallow the zombie forward advancement can neutralize many zombies while another survivor could terminate the incapacitated zombies safely, and quickly. Throwing a spear like a javelin is not advised, as it is nearly impossible to hit a target as small as a human head. Groups with spears can greatly multiply the melee effectiveness of their group, as they can impale and detain a zombie, while another can focus on the kill, especially when using Boar spears, which have a cross piece part way up the shaft to prevent the zombie from continuing towards you. Two recommended varieties from antiquity are the Greek Dory and the Japanese Yari. The spear tips on these are nearly a foot or two long, and are bladed on either end, giving one more slashing options in a fight (although it still takes some skill to pull off a decapitation). In addition, the Yari's bladed cross section not only aids in decapitation (thrust into the throat and keep pushing), it also allows one to better push back approaching ghouls and keep them from working themselves up the shaft. The Dory as used by Greek Hoplites has a knob at the end which is used as a blunt-force weapon, though most spears have these to counterbalance the weight. Halberds and Pole Blades Bills, voulges, pikes and Jis essentially fall into the Halberd category, just in different shapes. A halberd is a combination of a spear and a poleaxe, with a long sharp point on the top, a curving blade on one side and any number of hooks, spikes, or blunted edges. The halberd was originally a preening tool adapted for use against armored horsemen, with the numerous pointy ends designed to catch a rider’s cloak and drag him to the ground, the ax blade, spikes and spear tip for puncturing through plate armor and chain mail, and the curving edges and hooks designed to pry and cut off armor plates like a can opener. When used on an unarmored head, the halberd can easily bash open a skull and decapitate. Obviously, this makes it sound attractive as an anti-zombie weapon, but keep in mind that any hooks and spikes could get stuck in a zombie’s skull or snagged on one’s clothing, and it shares the same disadvantages in enclosed spaces as all pole weapons. The halberd can also be used to cut fruit off trees and move certain objects around high places.Combining the cutting power of a curved sword with the reach of a spear, the Pole Blades are highly recommended if you are in an open field. Naginata, Guandaos, Glaives, and Swiss War Scythes fall into this category. Although ineffective against chain-mail and plate armor, the chances you'll encounter a zombie with anything more protective than a construction helmet are slim at best. The naginata for example, which is essentially a katana on a 7-foot stick, has been proven to be able to decapitate up to three human targets in a single lightning-fast swing, and can easily cleave off a skullcap, so you can imagine how useful they can be against zombies, though even if you are native of Japan, these weapons are not usually produced, you would need to have connections to have one made or need to find an antique, and since in fell out of favor in favor of the Yari, they will be significantly older than any given katana, and will likely have poorer blades. A similar weapon is the Guandao, allegedly invented and named after the Chinese hero Guan Yu, and although larger and heavier than it's Japanese cousin, has enough power to cleave a man in two. However, you should switch to something shorter when indoors or other confined spaces, since their effectiveness is reduced to stabbing. Realistically, unless you are a trained expert with these weaponry, the extended reach will only afford you increased inaccuracy in a high pressure situation. The ability to use these weapons as a swinging rather than stabbing tool is exceptionally rare, and without this ability these weapons have few advantages over a spear. However, the training required is rarely year-long. Javelins Just as old as the spear, the javelin is a small, narrow, lightweight, spear-like weapon designed primarily for throwing. Most javelins are smaller in size than spears, with narrower bodies and heads. They were originally designed as hunting weapons, but later became military weapons. They evolved over time with the spear, and were used by many ancient armies, as well as by such societies as the Aztec and the Zulu. Javelins continue to be used today, namely by aboriginal tribes in remote areas of the world as a traditional weapon, and for recreational and sports purposes, with the Javelin Toss a recognized Olympic event. At first glance, the javelin is identical to the spear. However, to make a proper throwing weapon, the javelin must be properly weighted, or it will fall short or be inaccurate. This makes it much more difficult for the lay-person to craft, as for most the art of making a javelin has been lost. However, sports javelins made of lightweight composite materials are something of a specialty item in most sporting equipment stores. Even then, it requires a good deal of skill to throw with accuracy. The javelin can be very difficult to use as an anti-zombie weapon. While utterly silent, it is very difficult to hit a target in the head with one. Also, while a low-quality but reasonably effective spear can be created using household objects, a javelin requires precise crafting in order to fly far and be accurate. Overall, unless you are a skilled expert and are engaging a small number of zombies, it is recommended that some other weapon be used, such as a suppressed firearm or crossbow. Shaolin Spade The Shaolin spade is a Chinese weapon consisting of a long pole with a flat, bell-like blade on one end and a smaller, crescent-shaped blade on the other. In pre-Communist China, Buddhist monks often carried spades (shovels) with them when traveling. This served two purposes: they could bury any corpses they found with the proper Buddhist rites, and they could defend themselves against bandits. Over time, they were stylized into the monk's spade weapon. Extremely effective against the undead, as the crescent-shaped blade can easily decapitate any ghoul, and since this requires thrusting rather than slashing, it's effectiveness doesn't drop by much when indoors. However, you are even less likely to find one of these (battle-ready or prop) than most other medieval weapons, unless you yourself are a Shaolin monk. Pickaxes Pickaxes are tools used primarily in agriculture, mining, and stone-cutting. The iconic pick-axe is a two-pronged tool with a flat spade-like end and a spike. However, most are simply two "picks" or a single pick. Its history extends to prehistoric times. It's no longer used as a mining tool in most countries, who opt to use machines and explosives. However, it is still used as a home utility tool for digging in compacted earth. Although either end can do serious damage to a zombie if used to hit in the head (or a human, to anyone who has seen My Bloody Valentine films), their relative rarity these days, coupled with their heavy weight, make them generally undesirable. However, if you really want one, you might find them in home improvement or gardening stores. Of course, since those are typically located in cities that are full of the undead, you might want to avoid them. Tomohawks Tomahawks are small light weight axes, the have the cutting power of a hatchet and many have a pike on the other end. these are one of the best weapons in the right hands. the cutting edge is pefect of severing an infected neck and the pike is excellent at peircing a skull. They CAN be thrown but a kill with a thrown tomahawk is very difficult and should not be attempted. The tomahawk is also a fantastic multi-tool if the right tomahawk is chosen. a RMJ Tactical is by far the best on the market. They can be ued to break locks, shatter windows, puncture tires, tear down walls, cut down saplings, and even dig holes. The only downside is that they dont have as much reach as a machete. Axes An axe can prove to be a very deadly weapon in the right hands. They are meant for cutting through thick, heavy material, which is why loggers and firemen alike still use them on a daily basis. They can easily split a zombie's skull in two with a single blow, and they have a long reach. However, they are also fairly heavy, and if you miss, it can take a while to set up another swing. If you're in very good shape, then consider this as a weapon. Axes can be found at hardware stores, fire stations, and logging sites. Axes for battle are generally rare relics or low grade replicas. Hatchets Hatchets are like small axes. Overall, this is a much better cutting tool than a zombie killer. While much easier to wield, even the strongest of survivors will be unable to penetrate a skull without several extremely crisp blows. Decapitation might be easier, but only marginally so. Bearded Axes Bearded axes are a large Saxon axe with an exaggerated beard that tapers out to a point at the bottom. The traditional weapon of the Saxon huscarl they have a large amount of power and can cleave a zombie skull easily as long as you have the necessary upper body strength. The pointed beard can also be brought down into a zombie skull for a very effective killing method. However these weapons can tire you easily and the long shaft makes it less effective in close quarters. These weapons are also far less common than a regular axe or hatchet. They are an effective weapon for a violent last stand but aren't highly recommended in any other situation. Poleaxes Poleaxes are basically a small two bladed axe on a very long stick. Poleaxes were originally designed to cave in or punch through a medieval helmet making them very effective zombie killers. Obviously there is some open field potential to decapitate zombies with such a weapon but there are many problems that would be detrimental. For one there are very few if any in existence and those are probably show pieces. Secondly they will require a high level of skill to use well and a long stick will break over time due to the centrifugal forces associated with such combat. Chainsaws Thanks to movies like the Evil Dead series and video games, many people immediately think of chainsaws when they think of great weapons for killing zombies. This mentality will get a lot of people killed. Despite the much-needed morale boost you may get from wielding one, chainsaws are among the worst weapons for putting down the undead. A chainsaw is a complex machine, and as a rule, any machine with many moving parts should be immediately discounted as an effective melee weapon against a zombie. They're heavy (usually 10 lbs.), they're loud, they can get jammed with zombie guts, they create splatter that can get in your face and infect the wielder. They can easily cause injury to the wielder (as seen in the Dawn of the Dead remake, and the reason why loggers who use these wear special clothing), the chain can break easily (there are gruesome stories of loggers who lost limbs when the chain snapped and flew off because of a simple nail embedded in the tree by an eco-terrorist), and when they run out of gas or batteries, there's as much remaining killing potential as a handheld boom box. Finally, the "scare effect" of fighting a chainsaw-wielding lunatic is completely lost on the unfeeling undead. Also, the chainsaw in terms of killing power is a tad overkill, and requires some effort on the part of the user to cut into a zombie's neck or head, and pulling the weapon out after the kill can be difficult due to weight and often panic caused by the numerous other zombies swarming over you. In short, a simple club or sword is recommended over the chainsaw, despite the infamy bestowed upon the device by Hollywood and slasher films. Also, don't go swinging the noise-making-zombie-gut-spewer like a maniac as you can spew your own guts out. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons